I Can't Get No Satisfaction
by youhavemyheart
Summary: Bella Swan has never been sexually satisfied by a man. After many one night stands and useless relationships, she has given up all hope that a man could pleasure her. That is until one snowy night.
1. No Satisfaction

I was watching Jake as he hovered over me, all of his weight on his palms. He was moving back and forth but staring straight into my eyes with the least bit of interest.

This was how sex became with him lately. It felt like something we had to do because we were dating. Truth is, I lost interest a long time ago.

Jake closed his eyes and bit his lip barely making a sound letting me know he finished. He pushed off of his palms and then lay down next to me. "Damn it, Bella. You don't even act like your interested anymore." With that he got up and started to put his clothes on.

"Jake, wait," I said unenthusiastically. I still had my bra and shirt on; I didn't even bother getting naked anymore.

"What are we even doing, Bells? It's obvious you don't love me anymore" Jake yelled.

"You know that's not true. I love you more then anything" I reassured.

"Right. But something's missing, like you said." Jake had finished dressing and was staring at me wide eyed waiting for me to reply.

"It's not you. Come on, you know that I can't…" He stopped me mid sentence. "I can't make you come, I know. God dammit Bella, no one can! How is that my fault?"

Jake grabbed his coat and keys and stormed out the door. Not bothering to chase after him I grabbed my sweatpants and put them back on. Now is the time I would usually go to my nightstand and pick from an array of toys that I have acquired over the years, but I didn't feel up to it.

This is what has happened with every boyfriend I have ever had, ever since Mike Newton junior year. I was a virgin and thought I was madly in love. He asked me to prom all the way in March and we started dating that day. I spent mostly after day after school at his house, in his bedroom, making out.

We never went farther then heavy petting and making out until prom night. We had rented a hotel room in La Push along with numerous other couples from our class. After a rough night of partying I went back to our room to find candles everywhere and rose petals in the shape of a heart on the bed. We had sex for the first time, and even though I found it painful I believed that he truly cared about me. Seconds after coming, Mike rolled over and told me how amazingly beautiful I was. We fell asleep in each others arms and I sighed completely content and in love.

Three days later Mike went on vacation with his family to Mexico. I got an email sent from my friend Eric two days later of a choppy cell phone picture of Mike kissing a topless girl. He had sent it to him the night before with the subject line as "Enjoying the hot Mexican sun."

I had given myself to Mike 100% only to find out I was just a sure lay for prom night. From that day on I vowed to never let a man control my heart and "accidentally" broke every window of Mike's Honda sitting in his driveway while he was still away.

I came back from my day dreaming to hear my Blackberry vibrating inside my bag. I groaned and slid out of bed to the armchair. The dean of NYU had mass emailed all of the professors telling that classes tomorrow would be cancelled due to snow.

I currently worked as a Professor at NYU in the English department after teaching at the University of Washington for the past 4 years. I moved to New York after Charlie died after a long battle with cancer. I sold his house and moved to New York City to start over.

I was used to crazy weather but not like this and from stories of professors that have been teaching at NYU for years, snow days were never called.

I padded over to the window and pushed aside my boring beige curtains. Even being on the 12th floor of a Manhattan building I could see the city covered in show. Huge flurries were passing my window at an incredible speed and the beautiful lights of the city were masked in a fog.

"Fuck," I said out load knowing that Jake was out in this mess. I contemplated calling him asking him if he was all right but decided that wasn't the best idea.

The clock read a quarter to midnight. How could they call a snow day so early? I thought, so I walked over to my desk and turned on my laptop. It was an old Macbook that I've had for years and ran so slow that I contemplated throwing it out the window of my apartment numerous times.

After a few minutes of booting up I typed weather into a search engine and saw the forecast for tomorrow. Snow. And it was the same for the next 4 days after that supposable accumulating to a little over 3 feet during that time.

Manhattan was something that I was still getting used to and didn't think a few feet of snow would stop any true New Yorker. I, on the other hand, despised cold weather and pulling on rain boots and gloves.

"I guess I'm stuck here for the next few days," I complained. Hopefully my kitchen was stocked and I could just catch up on some netflix DVDs that I haven't watched yet.

Suddenly, something caught my eye on the edge of my computer screen. It was an ad that read, "Have the Best Sex of Your Life" with a link leading to an AOL article.

I laughed and imagined the person who wrote this article. It was probably a middle-aged woman who taught tantric sex seminars in her living room on Sunday afternoons. Figuring there was no harm, I clicked on the link and waited for the page to load.

"Step #1," the article read, "Get to know your own body sexually." Done. I have satisfied myself more then I can count and was the only person who could truly do so. "Step #2", I read on, "Open yourself up to new people." This step seemed harder to swallow.

After the whole Mike Newton thing, my rebellion partnered with my hormones led me down a path of useless one-night stands just looking for anyone who could bring me pleasure. I tried it all; every race, age and personality just hoping that one of them would find that sweet spot. It was useless and I made a terrible reputation for myself in the small town of Forks, Washington.

The good thing about New York City was that there were millions of new guys that I have never fucked and the hope that one of them could satisfy me was more of a turn on then anything else.

I had met many guys in bars to no avail when I met Jacob Black. He was a gorgeous guy who sweet-talked his way into dancing with me after meeting in a club. He whispered in my ear while we danced in that dark club and made my knees weak. His sweet scent made me dizzy as he slipped his knee between my legs and slid his hands down the small of my back.

He didn't come over to my apartment that night like I begged him to, instead he typed his number into my phone and then called his phone to get my number. With a soft kiss right under my ear, he said goodnight and walked away.

Stunned and a little pissed I returned to my apartment alone and horny. I was never turned down and decided that I would never called Jake.

My plans were shattered after he left a sexy voicemail that Monday while I was in class teaching. "Hey beautiful," he breathed into the phone. "It's me, Jake. We met on Friday at Spark. I was wondering if you wanted to meet up for a drink sometime. Give me a call back."

We didn't have sex until out fifth date and I was convinced that the mix of chemistry and waiting would make me explode the second Jake entered me. Even though I never came, it was the best sex I ever had in my life. Jake's strong hands caressed my body in all the right places, but never brought me to climax.

Even though he couldn't make me come, I was more satisfied with him then any man I ever fucked. Then the sex became routine, he would come and I would be left aroused with no other way to come then to do it myself.

There was nothing more defeating to Jake then unable to make me orgasm and his resentment towards me began to show. And that is where were left off tonight, completely defeated and resentful towards each other.

"One way to open yourself to new people is to start conversations with strangers with no strings attached" the article read. At the end of the paragraph was a blue link leading to a web cam chat room.

What better to meet no strings attached men then through a chat room? This wasn't something I normally did because I was sure that most of the men on here were stalker perverts that were looking for 14 year olds, boys maybe.

"Enter username," the site prompted. "Hmm, let's see," I said out loud. After laughing to myself I typed "RingMyBella" and hit submit.

After a minute or two of loading a black background popped up and colored text quickly flashed down the page. Skimming over the conversations I noticed the typical ASL question and responses and looked for someone with the least creepy name to talk to.

The list of users scrolled down on the right and I looked for the least harmless through the see of "BuxomBlondes" and "Horny4U" creepos. "NYU09" was the last name on the list and I immediately double clicked the name hoping it was a man. Before I could type in anything an introduction flashed on the screen.

"Hello, Bella I'm guessing? " mystery chat room man asked. "Yes, my name is Bella. I saw your name and was just about to IM you " I replied.

"Oh really?" he asked. "Why is that?"

"Well," I replied, "I work at NYU." Being an English Professor I made sure my grammar and punctuation were flawless before hitting send.

"Maybe I've seen you before then, I'm a student there" he answered.

"Shit, he's young," I said out loud.

"What do you teach?" he asked before I could respond to his last statement.

I bit my lip wondering if this student was in my class, which would be extremely inappropriate.

"I teach English," I replied "and lucky for you class is cancelled tomorrow ;)"

"I know, I just read the email," he said. "What are you planning on doing on your long weekend, Miss…? I'm sorry, what is your last name?"

I contemplated on whether this was too much information to give out but talked myself out of the thought that he was a murdered.

"Swan," I said. "My name is Bella Swan."

"Well Miss Swan, my name is Edward and I'm positive I've never had you as a teacher before. Maybe I have seen you around campus though, I wish I knew what you looked like."

For some reason, Edward intrigued me. Maybe it was his flawless punctuation and grammar in a chat room. Or maybe it was that he was interested in talking to me and knowing what I looked like.

"This chat can set up a private web chat Miss Swan. Do you have a web cam," he questioned.

"Okay this is going far enough," I laughed out load to myself. My mouse was heading towards the X to close out the screen when I realized this guy knew my name and where I worked. If he really wanted he would look for me at campus and ask why I ditched him.

I stared at my web cam right in front of my face.

"I'm sorry of that was weird," he typed when I failed to respond. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Somehow, I was instantly curious what this Edward looked like. After a few seconds of hesitation I clicked the "Send Web Cam Invite" button.

The screen blinked "Waiting for NYU09 to Confirm" for what seemed like an eternity.

After the blinking ceased I laid my eyes on the most beautiful man I had ever seen in my life.

"Hello, Bella" the sensual voice said with a smirk while staring straight at me.


	2. Midnight Rambler

**EPOV**

I was far from sleep. It was only a little after midnight and according to my friends and me Thursday was the new Friday. That is unless they all bail because they're too afraid of a little snow.

I picked up my phone and called Tanya, the one girl who would brave anything to see me. She wasn't desperate though; she was incredibly hot and could probably have any guy on campus. Her mile long legs and hardly realistic boobs were enough to make any guy sweat. But for some reason she was obsessed with me and I knew I could have her at anytime.

Her phone rang a few times before she answered half awake. "Hello?" the groggy voice said on the other end. "Hey Tanya. I'm sorry did I wake you?" I asked. "Oh no, baby its okay," she cooed and instantly perked up.

Tanya and I have never dated but met up randomly and fooled around. We've had the conversation that we owe it to the world to have sex because its so damn good. "Do you want to come over?" I asked while lowering my voice to a whisper. "It's snowing really bad outside," she complained. "Why don't you come here?"

I knew that if I went over to Tanya's I would have to spend the night. I didn't want a relationship with her and sure as hell didn't want to wake up next her tomorrow morning. "Its probably too dangerous to go out," I lied. "And we both have class early tomorrow."

"Didn't you get the email?" she asked. "Dean Brooks cancelled classes already. Just take your time getting here and trust me, I'll make it worth the effort."

I have to admit the offer was tempting. Tanya was definitely in the top 5 of girls I've slept with and she was not selfish in bed at all when it came to me. Every time I would leave her house I would crash within 5 minutes of hitting the bed out of sheer exhaustion.

"If classes are cancelled tomorrow it will give me time to catch up on my Psych paper. Sorry Tanya, go back to sleep and I'll talk to you later."

hung up and brushed my hand down the crotch of my pants in attempt to ease the tension. She had an amazing effect on me but that only lasted until a few minutes after I'd had her.

I got up from the couch and walked into Jasper's bedroom. He was out for the night sleeping at his girlfriend's house. I grabbed his laptop and placed it on the table. I plugged in my headphones as the computer came to life and pulled in my chair.

Jasper has two accounts on his computer, one for daily use and the other password and Alice protected. His regular account had a nauseating picture of him and Alice as the background and I couldn't bear to look at it.

I logged off his main account and was stuck on the log in screen. The second account was named Emmett, his older brother's name. He had told Alice it was his account from when he lived at home and for whenever he came to visit. I saw right through his bullshit but sweet Alice never questioned him.

I tapped my fingers on the wood table running different words through my mind. I looked around the house for clues as to what Jasper's password would be. I typed in his last name Hale and an error message popped up. I only had two more shots at this before the computer would lock up.

My eyes focused on the TV stand where piles of DVDs were laying. A lot of them were Alice's, or so I hoped. A bright pink box set read Sex and the City and more then enough seasons of Project Runway were sitting next to it. Jasper would never admit it but I knew he enjoyed watching them as much as Alice.

Steering away from the pink I saw the grassy Six Feet Under box set. "sixfeetunder," I typed. Error Message. FUCK. I had one more shot left at this.

I ran into Jasper's room for inspiration when I realized how stupid I was. Plastered all over Jasper's desk and walls were Orange County Choppers memorabilia.

He had forced me to take the hour drive with him to upstate New York to go see their motorcycle shop last year and talked about it for the next two weeks. "That's great, hun," Alice would say but I could see how bored it made her. I wondered how she talked her way out of that trip and I got stuck with him.

I sprinted back to the computer and typed in "occ" then held my breath. The screened turned black for a few seconds until the account logged on. Instantly a screen popped up that read "Logging NYU09 into chat." This was classic, Jasper has been chatting his life away in dirty chat rooms. I would definitely have to abuse him for it later/

The chat screen suddenly began to fill with text and I amused myself with the smut. "17/f/model from ca , anyone wanna chat? 3" popped up on the screen every 20 seconds or so by a miss "HotBlondeSugar." I contemplated Iming her but stopped myself when the chat read "RingMyBella has just entered chat."

I laughed and wondered if this girl was an Anita Ward fan or if I was the only person in the world to have that song on my iPod. "You're such a loser," I thought to myself.

I clicked her name and talked myself out of the disco reference. Be cool. "Hello, Bella I'm guessing? " Real smooth, hot shot.

"Yes, my name is Bella. I saw your name and was just about to IM you " chat room girl replied just a few seconds later.

"Oh really? Why is that?" I asked flirtatiously. My mind quickly processed the thought that she was going to IM me first but then quickly shot it down. This is a chat room remember? Everyone is lying. That 17 year old model from before is probably twelve and from New Jersey.

"Well, I work at NYU," Bella answered.

I mentally scanned all of the teachers I've had over my few years at NYU. Were any of them named Bella? Wait, what is a NYU professor doing in a smut chat room? This is hot. I clicked Safari and typed "" into the address bar.

"Maybe I've seen you before then, I'm a student there." I looked under the NYU page hoping to see a teacher with the first name Bella. "What do you teach?" I immediately asked hoping to narrow my search.

"I teach English and lucky for you class is cancelled tomorrow ;)" God that was cute.

"I know, I just read the email," I lied. "What are you planning on doing on your long weekend, Miss…? I'm sorry, what is your last name?" I hoped she would answer and turn out to be a Miss so I wasn't chatting with a 50-year-old teacher who could easily be my mother.

"Swan. My name is Bella Swan." I laughed and dismissed the Bond reference, I didn't know if she would understand my humor. I looked under S on the website and found her name. Swan, Bella. I was pleasantly surprised that she received a 4.2 rating out of five and 3 people pinned her as HOT.

"Well Miss Swan, my name is Edward and I'm positive I've never had you as a teacher before." I would have remembered having a hot English teacher with the last name Swan. "Maybe I have seen you around campus though, I wish I knew what you looked like."

I definitely needed to know what those students mean by hot. Seriously though, how hot could a professor be? She had to be in her late twenties because NYU wont hire just anyone to teach. I figured she was anywhere from 25 to 40. Great.

My curiosity got the best of me and I typed before I could think. "This chat can set up a private web chat Miss Swan. Do you have a web cam?" I waited a few minutes with no response, I definitely creeped her out.

"I'm sorry if that was weird," I apologized. " I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

A few seconds later a window popped up confirming a web chat with RingMyBella. I clicked yes and laid my eyes on a gorgeous, heart shaped brunette.

I imagined what her voice sounded like and how her chestnut hair smelled while falling around her face. I wondered if her skin felt as soft as it looked and if her lips felt the same. A bit stunned by this beautiful woman, the sight of her jaw dropping snapped me back to reality.

"Hello, Bella," was all I could muster out of my mouth. She looked shocked and her fingers ran through her hair self-consciously. Her face was flushed and her hair had that "just got fucked" looked to it. I wished that I could of made her look like that.

"Umm, hi!" the small voice answered on the other end. She looked down for a minute and then side to side as to see if any one was there.

"Do you have company?" I asked hoping that she didn't.

"No, I don't, " she replied. "I just didn't really think about what I looked like before entering a web chat." Then she laughed and I forced it into memory. How she sounded, how her face looked, and how she brought her hand to her neck and looked away.

I thought she looked stunning and apparently my body agreed as I felt myself twitch through my jeans. "Don't worry about it," I laughed. "At least I know for sure I've never seen you before. I would remember a face like yours."

Bella drew in a quick breath and it looked like I offended her. "In a good way I mean. You are very beautiful Bella, " I quickly blurted out. The most beautiful shade of pink crept into her cheeks as she smiled.

"So…Edward. How far along are you?" she asked. "It's my senior year," I replied. "But I'm 24, I took a year off to travel after high school." Bella nodded approvingly, or maybe not. Maybe she just made up her mind that I'm too young. I knew she was older then me but not the 50 year I made her out to be. "How old are you Bella?"

"I'm 28. I finished my Master's Degree at the University of Washington a few years back, taught there for two years and am now in my first year at NYU." Twenty-eight, huh? Only four years older then me but the age difference still was hot. I loved older women.

The conversation carried on with the generic "tell me about yourself," but every once in a while she would respond to a question with a devious smirk on her face that almost made me need a wardrobe change.

I told her that I was a history major and backpacked across Europe for a year with a few of my friends the year after high school. She told me how she moved to New York to start a new life after taking care of her father for so long.

We talked casually while I attempted to distract myself from thinking about this sultry woman naked. What is a beautiful woman like that doing in a filthy chat room? I wanted so badly to ask her but I felt that was out of line and of course the question would be returned.

All the while my palms were sweating and my heart was racing as I stared at this wonderful creature before me. I was nervous speaking to her, something that is very uncommon for me. Just knowing she was in the same city and was in the same school as I am drove me crazy.

Bella yawned and quickly drew her hand to her mouth embarrassed. "I'm sorry," she shyly apologized. "It's getting late." I looked at the time at the bottom of the screen. Three thirty?! Have I really been talking to Bella for three and a half hours?

"Yes it is, you look tired ,"I replied trying to gain some time.

I went over excuses in my mind of how I could contact her again. Should I ask for her number cause I need help with my psych paper? Or maybe I should invite her to the party this weekend? My mind was running in circles as the window of opportunity was closing.

"It was very nice talking to you Edward," Bella replied. I love how she said my name. "Have a good weekend." And with that she was gone.

BPOV

I didn't think about the consequences of clicking the web cam button and I instantly regretted not thinking it through. I ran my fingers through my hair in a feeble attempt to look presentable. This wasn't some average man I was talking to, this was an Adonis.

He had copper hair that looked like he never ran a brush through it but it somehow remained flawless. He had deep, emerald eyes that sparkled when he smiled. I was instantly drawn to this student who could very well be under the legal age limit.

Conversation came easily, we talked to each other as if we have just met but knew each other for years. I tried to slow my heartbeat as I was sure he could hear it. "So…Edward. How far along are you?" I asked him.

It's my senior year," he answered, "but I'm 24." Hmm, 24 isn't too bad I thought. I wouldn't be breaking any laws if I somehow managed to ravish this dazzling man.

We talked effortlessly as I found myself consumed in Edward's every move. I adored the way he ran his fingers through his hair and then stopped at the back to scratch his neck nervously. I memorized his breath taking smile. I constructed every word I said in hope of hearing him laugh.

Edward still had a young face but I could see how toned his body was through his fitted t-shirt. I imagined lifting the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head revealing his athletic chest. I wished for him to pull me through the screen and drag me through the door that was behind him taking advantage of me in every way possible.

I must have never have calmed down from before because I could feel the wetness building in my center greater then normal. I squirmed in my seat immediately aware of how I turned on I was. This impeccable twenty-four year old had me crossing my legs uncomfortably wanting him to touch my aching body.

The sight of the clock from the corner of my eye snapped me back. Three thirty? I yawned without noticing that my mouth was wide open and nearly smacked myself in the face. "I'm sorry, it's getting late."

"Yes it is," he answered, "you look tired." Edward looked like he wanted to say something but I quickly ended the conversation before this got uncomfortable. "It was very nice talking to you Edward. Have a good weekend." I smiled and then closed the chat screen.

I breathed a sigh of relief and pushed my chair back. There was no way I could get involved with a man like that and have to explain why he couldn't get me off. I would be so embarrassed for someone as beautiful as him to know something so agonizing about me. Plus, I could never hurt someone's ego like that who was so incredibly ideal as him.

I really was tired but my mind wouldn't stop thinking about the copper haired boy from the chat. I laid in my bed tossing and turning, popping my eyes open as I would hear his laugh in my head. This is ridiculous, I thought, he's just a man.

I drifted to sleep only to find myself entangled in Edward. His strong hands were caressing my waist as he buried his head into my neck. He whispered my name into my ear as his tongue licked my bottom lip. I could taste his sweet breath and feel the heat from his body against mine. He moved his head away to look me in the eyes.

"I want you Bella," he groaned and slipped his hand down my stomach. My hips flinched as he lightly stroked my center with his fingers. His other hand was on my breast as he was teasing it with his fore finger and thumb. He bit the edge of my top and exposed my other breast, licking my nipple and swirling his tongue around it.

"Edward," I breathed anxiously, "don't stop." He expertly stroked every part of me until I felt my muscles tensing in my center. "Oh my god Edward. You're gonna make me…Fuck…You're gonna make me..!" Then my hips bucked and my stomach pulsed as an electricity shocked through my body. My arms and legs were locked as the rest of my body convulsed.

My eyes shot open and I was unable to unclench my fists. I looked around to see my lonely Manhattan apartment and felt my sweat soaked sheets.

I had the same feeling as if I just had a mind-blowing orgasm, courtesy of one of my toys. But this wasn't something battery powered induced, this came from the statuesque sex haired boy roaming the streets of New York City and flooding my mind.

** I love reviews 3 I have the next few chapters written and I'll post them quicker if people are actually reading this :) Let me know what you think.**


	3. Learning the Game

BPOV

The clock on the nightstand blinked 6:45 in bright red, five times slower than my heartbeat. I couldn't shake the images of Edward from my mind-both from the chat room and in my dream.

I normally would get up at this time to get ready for work, so my body was annoyingly alert. My fingers searched around my pillow for my phone; I had a habit of forgetting to charge it before bed.

The green light on it was blinking furiously, indicating I had missed a few messages. I had five texts from Alice and a voicemail that was left at 4am this morning. The texts were all simply random letters-apparently she had forgotten to lock her phone.

I dialed my voicemail and impatiently waited through the automated instructions. I quickly entered in my password and heard a message left from Alice.

_i"Hey Bellsssss,"_ /ishe drunkenly slurred, i_ "I miss you babe. I haven't seen you in like… 3 WHOLE days. I'm at this great club with Jasper, and well like yeah, you should def come. Call me!"/i_

Alice was naturally a bubbly person, but her new relationship with a 24-year-old college student brought out a new side to her. I had yet to meet her new fling Jasper but have seen plenty of pictures of him on her phone.

He was a tall blonde with striking features. His strong jaw held a breathtaking smile. In most of the pictures his snug shirt would caress his lean muscles in a way that would make you hope, just for a second, that the seams would give.

An image of Edward hoisted above me with his head nuzzled into my neck flashed through my mind. I snapped my eyes shut, throwing the covers over my head.

This sly boy had not only taken over my dreams, but he was now interfering with my waking hours. I don't even remember getting up, but the next thing I knew I was sitting in front of my computer.

Almost instinctively, I brought up my computer's history and double clicked on the chat. I entered in my username "RingMyBella"; I could never change it now because of the rare chance that Edward would ever sign on again.

My eyes flashed to the list of users the moment the chat room opened. I looked feverishly for NYU09, and I nearly jumped out of my seat when I saw it there. Only this time the name was shaded in gray, indicating he was idle.

I figured desperation wouldn't be an attractive quality at this point, so I tortured myself over what I should say to him.

_iThink Bella. /i_

_iThis boy is only the most beautiful thing you've ever seen in your life, what are you afraid of?/i_

i_Who goes idle on a chat room anyway?_ I wondered. _Why would someone stay logged on unless they were chatting?/i_

The thought crossed my mind that maybe he had stayed logged on hoping that I would come back. But then again, knowing what I had looked like before, I seriously doubted it.

I decided that if Edward were to miraculously sign back on, the "rolled out of bed" look simply wouldn't suffice.

I made my way to the bathroom, but I stumbled on a duffel bag that was sitting in the middle of the floor.

_i Jake. /i_

The bag was pretty heavy. I guess he had been planning on staying the night, but forgot to take his bag when he left.

i_Maybe he left it here on purpose, giving him an excuse to come back to get it,_ /iI thought.

With more effort then I initially planned, I kicked the bag aside and walked into the bathroom. I splashed cold water on my face, and then I ran a comb through my knotted hair. I believed I was quite plain, especially in comparison to Edward. There simply wasn't anything about me that could possibly ever stand out as being beautiful.

My sweatpants and t-shirt hung loosely on my small frame as I peeked down to my torso.

_ iGreat first impression, Bella./i_

I stepped over Jake's duffel on my way to the dresser. My top drawer was full of everyday underwear, but buried deep in the back was my secret stash.

During my rebellious stage, I became a big fan of any underwear that was black and lacy. It seemed to come in handy during my string of useless one-night stands.

Peeking out from the sea of black lace laid a red ribbon. I smiled as the memory of it hit me.

I carefully pulled the ribbon to expose a sheer balconette bra with red ribbon lacing up the middle. Not far behind it was the matching underwear, so I grabbed those too.

Grabbing the hem of my shirt, I pulled my top over my head. At the same, I reached behind my back to unclip my bra and threw it to the floor. I replaced the tired sports bra with the balconette and then stepped out of my sweatpants. I shimmied into the lace tangas before looking myself over in the mirror.

My hair was wavy and hung loosely around my face. I was thin but had sufficient curves to fill out my ensemble. I nodded to myself approvingly and then began to replace my sleepwear with a low cut tank and tight black yoga pants.

By the time I made it back to my computer, my screen was flashing with a new message.

i"_I see I'm not the only one who couldn't sleep, Miss Swan," /i_Edward said.

i"_I'm usually up at this time. Sleeping in is not a luxury I'm used to,"/i_ I replied.

i"_I only have trouble sleeping in when I have a lot on my mind,"_ /ihe shared. i"_Is it incredibly forward to say that I can't stop thinking about you, Bella?"/i_

I stared at the computer in disbelief. Not only did this Edward have impeccable manners, but also he just admitted that he had been thinking about me.

I figured that I shouldn't share the story of my wet dream, on account of the fact that he might find it a little creepy. i"_Not forward at all,"/i _I assured, i"_I have actually been thinking about you, too."/i_

_i"I would love to see you again."_ /iTwo seconds later, a chat request appeared on my screen. This time, I was ready.

I flipped my head over quickly, giving my hair some body. I gave myself a quick once over then clicked "Yes" to accept.

Edward looked better than he did in my dreams. He sat there, in his entire God-like glory, shirtless. His hair was disheveled but perfectly out of order. A smile crept onto his face when he saw me on the screen.

_i"Good morning Bella,"/i _his velvet voice hummed. His eyes looked tired, with bruise like shadows under them escaping into his cheeks.

_i"Good morning to you, too, Edward. You look very tired,"/i _I said with a frown.

i"_Honestly, I was up all night thinking of you."/i_

I tried my best to hide the shock from showing in my face. This half naked man, or possibly even fully naked for all I knew, made my blood rush through my veins with intense heat.

This attraction was quickly turning animalistic. I didn't know a thing about Edward, and for the time being, I was glad he didn't know anything about me.

/i"_Is it as hot in your apartment as it is in mine?"/i _I asked. Unconsciously glancing down at his bare chest, my eyes quickly shot up to stare into his deep green eyes. I brushed the straps of my tank top off, exposing my shoulders.

Edward cleared his throat as he struggled to form words. i"_Because of the snow. Yeah, uh... the heat is on pretty high."/i_

I casually pulled my hair back with both hands and let my head fall back out of sight. Slowly bringing my face back up so he could see, I shyly smiled at Edward.

His smile was inching to his eyes as he realized what I was doing. i"_What else do you have on?" _ /iHe curiously asked, while pulling his chair in closer to the screen.

i"_Well I have these pants on,"_/iI replied, standing up to show him. i"_They are way too hot to be wearing right now though."/i_

I turned sideways exposing my back and hooked my finger onto the waistband. In one quick movement, I lowered them to my knees and shot a look at Edward.

His eyes grew wide as he took in the black lace that left little to the imagination. He let out a quick breath, nervously scratching the back of his head.

i"_Those are nice," /i_he murmured. i"_Do they match anything?"_ /i

Stepping out of my pants, I bent down out of sight to pick them up off the ground. I positioned myself so he would have perfect access to peer down my tank. Lifting one of my bra straps back onto my shoulder, I nonchalantly replied,i "_Just this thing. How do you feel about red?"/i_

It took a few seconds for Edward's eyes to make their way back to mine. i"_I like red,"/i _he answered, as he pushed his chair back. He was now standing in front of his webcam, exposing his bare chest and red boxer shorts.

Leaning down to flash a crooked smile to the camera, he retook his seat.

His body was perfect. His tall frame showcased his lean muscles and guided my eyes to the heart stopping "V" heading south.

My legs started to twitch in anticipation as I felt my center moisten. I lifted my tank over my head, leaving me in just my bra and underwear. I pushed my chair back a few inches so my entire body could be seen. Edward followed, and we both stared at each other in minimal clothing.

i"_Bella,"_ /iEdward breathed, i_"you are flawless."/i_

_i"I was just thinking the same thing about you,"/i _I said coyly. i"_You make me wish you were here."/i_

_i"Pretend I am,"/i_ he answered, nearly groaning.

I slid my hand slowly down my stomach, stopping right at the top of my lace tangas. Teasing both Edward and myself, I massaged the sensitive area on my lower stomach.

i"_The things I would do to you if I was there…" /i_Edward said, while biting his lower lip.

i"_Tell me,"/i _I demanded.

i"_First,"/i _he obliged, i"_I would run my hands all over your body, exploring every inch of you. God, Bella. You're perfect."/i_

I followed what he said and started caressing my body.

i"_Then, I would slip my hand under your underwear and guide my tongue around your hips."/i_

I hissed as my hands obeyed his words. I lightly grazed my sensitive nub and waited for instruction.

Edward was leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed. He must have lowered his boxers when I wasn't looking, because they were now at his knees. He was gently stroking his length with a euphoric expression on his face.

_i"Edward,"/i _I sighed, i"_I would rub up and down your thighs and then take you in my mouth." /i_

Neither of us kept a steady glare at the screen. Instead, we relied only on the sounds we were making to keep us going.

I peeked as Edward picked up the pace, clenching his other fist. With one hand touching my clit, my other fingers left scratch marks down my chest.

Simultaneous moans were released, as we both let our imaginations explore each other. I could feel the tension build in my center and grabbed the arm of the chair in anticipation.

_i"Fuck Edward, I'm close,"_ /iI groaned.

i"_Look at me when you do,"/i _he hummed.

My body stiffened, and I struggled to keep my eyes open. I'm glad I did, because as I convulsed Edward began to jerk.

I watched his hips buck as my own orgasm intensified. Soon, his sinewy body glistened as he released in pleasure.

After the breathing regulated, we both looked at each other speechless. Edward broke the silence first. i"_I'm a mess."/i_

We both laughed as he excused himself.

He returned a few seconds later with a paper towel, wiping off the remainder of our sexcapade.

i"_I have to admit,"/i _I said, i"_that was a first."/i _ I meant that in more then one way.

_i"For me, too," /i_he replied. i"_I've never done that before."/i_

There was silence for a brief moment but no awkwardness. Both of us were wondering the next step of action.

_i"So…"_ /ia smiled returned to his face, i"_I would like to meet you in person sometime, Bella."/i_

_i"I'd like that,"/i _I said with a smile and began telling him my phone number. Four numbers into it, the screen went black.

EPOV

I'm not sure exactly how it had happened, as I had never exited the chat, and I instantly hated the thought of never seeing Bella again. I hadn't really expected her to come back but was overjoyed when she did.

I sat staring at the new contact I just added to my phone: Bella Swan. Actually, it was only half of a phone number. The chat had mysteriously lost connection, leaving me staring at a blank screen.

I quickly logged back in when the connection was made, but she was no longer there.

My jaw was still hanging open when I heard the doorknob turn, instantly bringing me out of my stupor.

_i"Hey, bud,"/i _Jasper yelled while walking inside. i_"You're up early."/i_

_i"And you're home late,"/i _I answered sarcastically. I quickly shut my mouth as I spotted the tiny girl trailing behind him. Alice shot me a quick smile and waved hello.

i"_I'm sorry, Alice,"/i _I apologized. i"_I didn't see you there."/i_

_i"Hi, Edward!"_ /ishe squeaked. i"_We were out all night at this really great club. We just lost track of time and now it's morning!"/i_

Alice was one of those girls that I thought was attractive but immediately lost all interest once she opened her mouth. Even though you couldn't shut her up, she fit well with Jasper, so I didn't mind her around.

Jasper released his grip from around Alice's waist and walked over to me. i"_Sorry man," /i _I apologized, looking from him to the computer screen, i"_Apple still has my computer."/i_

_i"It's cool,"/i _he replied. i"_So anyway, Alice and I are going to get some sleep. The keg should get here around 4."/i_

_i"Only in New York City would they deliver a keg in 3 feet of snow,"/i _I laughed. i_"Don't worry, I'll answer the door if you're still sleeping."/i_

Anticipating the snowstorm, Jasper bought a keg and was throwing a huge party in our apartment tonight. I knew nothing short of ten feet of snow would stop college students from a good party.

Jasper slammed the bedroom door, and I heard Alice giggle. So much for sleeping.

I wasn't tired, either. I was playing the events of my chat with Bella over and over in my head. The image of her stomach tensing then relaxing as she exploded in climax had my head spinning. There had to be a way for me to find her.

Irritated by the abrupt end to our conversation, I headed to the shower since my torso was still a little sticky. The night slowly replayed in my head and I must have been in there for a while, because ice cold water started torturing my skin.

With a towel wrapped around my waist, I walked into my bedroom and collapsed onto the bed. I closed my eyes, falling asleep to thoughts of Bella covered in black lace.

**

_i"Fuck man, put some clothes on,"/i_ Jasper yelled, as he threw a pillow at my face. I had still been asleep with nothing on by my towel.

i_"What do you want?"_ /iI asked irritated. I covered myself with the pillow and slid to the dresser to get a clean pair of boxers.

i_"Kegs here," /i_he beamed, i"_and I need help moving it."/i_

I finished getting dressed and walked out to living room. Alice was putting ice into the metal drum sitting on the floor as Jasper looked on.

i_"Let's move this thing,"/i _I smiled.

On the count of three, we lifted the keg into the drum. Jasper put the tap in and pulled three plastic cups from behind his back. i"_Pre-game?"/i_

It was almost five so I agreed, taking the cup from his hand. As I was pumping the keg, Alice went outside to take a phone call.

i_"How was your night?"/i _I asked Jasper.

His eyes never met mine, but I could tell from his smile and sudden fascination with his cup that he had enjoyed himself.

i_"That good, huh?" /i_

Alice came back into the room, breaking the silence.

i_"I hope you guys don't mind, I invited one of my friends to come over tonight,"/i _Alice said with anticipation in her voice. i_"Poor thing lost power in her apartment this morning."/i_

Jasper's face turned serious. I could tell he was wondering where she was spending the night.

i_"If her power doesn't come back on, I'm letting her stay at my place. I can't let her freeze!" /i_Alice exclaimed, while glaring at Jasper.

i"_I thought you were staying here?"_ /iJasper answered back. I took this as my cue to leave.

After shutting my bedroom door behind me, I sat down at my desk thinking about Bella. If only I had gotten the rest of her number, I would have invited her over tonight.

At least I knew she wanted to see me. Unless, of course, she had pulled the cord out of her computer with her foot to make it seem like an accident.

Ignoring the last thought, I got ready to run errands with Jasper. Alice headed home to get her stuff ready for tonight as Jasper and I trekked out into the snow.

**

It was eleven o'clock, and the party was in full swing. People were dropping their coats off on my bed as they came in. Jasper had some weird thing about letting people into his room; maybe he thought they would make fun of his OCC obsession.

The crowd was the usual. The same girls still tried to hit on me, but I simply wasn't interested. The only girl on my mind was Bella.

I was already on my sixth beer, but only slightly buzzed. The noise from the living room started to give me a headache, so I went into my room to sit down for a bit.

The door was closed indicating someone was inside, so I opened it while yelling for the impending couple to get out.

i"_Oh, I'm sorry!" /i_the small voice squealed, as she pulled her shirt over her head. Her back was facing me, and she turned her head only slightly to apologize.

i"_Alice left clothes in here for me. She said she 'didn't trust my taste',"/i _the girl said with a laugh. I could only see the side profile of her silhouette in the dark.

I hadn't been able to form words since barging in on the girl changing her clothes in my bedroom. I didn't know if it was from the alcohol or sudden shock, but my mouth went numb.

The girl finished dressing as if I wasn't looking and then turned around to face the door.

My eyes nearly fell out of my head as I instantly recognized her.

i "_Bella?!?"/i_


End file.
